


Horrormare 30 Day Challenge

by The_Morbid_Autumn666



Series: Challenges [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Acceptance, Aftermath of Torture, Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Anorexia, Apologies, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Bleeding Effect, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Broken Bones, Bulimia, Cancer, Caring, Character Death, Child Abuse, Comfort/Angst, Concussions, Curses, Cutting, Death, Dream is Trans, Dysfunctional Family, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Families of Choice, Family Loss, Female Homosexuality, Fight or Flight, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food Poisoning, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Forgotten Ones, Genital Torture, Ghosts, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Head Injury, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Isolation, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Lies, Light Angst, Loss of Identity, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Powers, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Lung Cancer, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Homosexuality, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Minor Injuries, Misery, Moving In Together, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Neglect, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Partner Betrayal, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Permanent Injury, Poison, Poisoning, Possible Character Death, Post-Loss, Prayer, Pre-Blind Betrayal, Psychological Torture, Reminiscing, Rescue, Revenge, Royalty, Sacrifice, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Separations, Serious Injuries, Sobbing, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Survivor Guilt, Sympathy, Terminal Illnesses, Torture, Trans Dream, Trans Dream Sans, Unrequited Love, War, Weakness, Wheelchairs, inner conflict, refuse or fight back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Morbid_Autumn666/pseuds/The_Morbid_Autumn666
Relationships: Horror/Nightmare
Series: Challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218401
Kudos: 7





	1. Day 1 Grief

Horror's POV

I was going to talk to Nightmare about how I'd noticed him being more down lately, until I walked in and was brought to tears by the sight. Nightmare was bleeding out and a noose was around his neck as he hung from the ceiling. The sight was burned into my mind and I wished that I had shown up earlier, but I didn't and now I have to deal with what has happened.

My feet led me towards the body and I took him down from the ceiling, holding the now limp body in my arms. The tears were uncalled for, but when they started pouring down my face I couldn't do anything and I hated everything about that moment. The one person who I loved the most was dead in my arms and I couldn't even stop him or try to convince him that suicide was not the answer to his problems.

I sat there crying until Killer and Dust came to find me, they both were shocked about what they saw before them. However they just walked over and hugged me, telling me silently to let go of his body and back away. I embraced them and sobbed uncontrollably, I saw Killer text Cross to set up a funeral so we could all say goodbye one last time.

It took a few days for the others to set everything up and in that time I cried alone in my room and occasionally checked how close they were to done. When they finished I went to the funeral and cried some more, then we buried him, before returning home after our goodbyes. The others tried to comfort me after the funeral, but I just wanted to be alone and so I hid in my room alone, with the knowledge that the boy I fell in love with is dead.

I thought I could tell him when he seemed happier, but my luck is just as bad as my timing and now the feelings I still have. If only I'd been there quicker, he might still be alive and we might have been a couple. Maybe, just maybe, I could have had a real chance at being happy.


	2. Day 2 Mind Control

Nightmare's POV

Recently Horror has been acting different and I'm really worried about him, I love him more than anyone else. It hurts to have him shut me out when he clearly needs my help and I'm tempted to try forcing him to tell me what's wrong with him. I just don't want to be insensitive and make him even more upset, he deserves the best, so I want to know if I'm not a good enough boyfriend.

When I saw him walk into the kitchen to grab some food I ran over, he got startled by me hugging him from behind. Sadly he didn't react anymore than the small jump, continuing to make himself some food as I stood behind him. He went to walk away without speaking to me even once and it hurt more than any injury I've had before.

"Horror, why are you ignoring me? You know I don't like it when you shut me out," I had started to tear up and then I was sobbing, but he just walked away.

Since I had confirmed that he's ignoring me, I didn't care if I was in the kitchen and I sobbed loudly. It didn't take long for the others to come running and embrace me in a warm hug, however Horror wasn't one of the people who came to comfort me. His lack of caring about me right now hurts and I just want him to tell me why he's shutting me out, then we might be able to work it out.

"Hey Nightmare, can you tell us what's wrong? It isn't normal for you to break down, let alone cry," Cross was croutched down in front of me and he was looking at me with concern.

"Horror keeps ignoring me and I miss talking to him," they looked confused and I can understand why, Horror is usually the one who hates to not talk to people.

"I'm gonna go try talking to him, you just relax and try to calm down," Dust got up and left, maybe he can get me answers about why Horror is ignoring me.

While Dust went to talk with Horror, I curled up against the cabinets and listened to Killer and Cross discussing how to deal with Horror if he doesn't talk to me soon. I started zoning out after a while and I didn't notice that Dust had walked back in, looking disappointed. He tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped a bit, startled from the sudden action.

"How did it go? I hope he's okay," I looked at Dust as I spoke, hoping he'd have good news to tell me.

"It wasn't great, he didn't answer me and he looked like something was wrong. We probably all need to try and confront him about it," slowly I nodded and got up, following Dust to Horror's room.

When we got there he was just standing in the corner of the room, blankly staring at a wall. Cross and Killer chased after us a few moments later, seeing the same sight we did and they ran over to Horror to try snapping him out of it. His emotions were very messed up, one second he was sad and the next elated about something that I can't quite tell.

"Horror please talk to us, we want to help you," Cross was desperately trying to get him to respond, but it didn't work.

I silently walked over and hugged Horror, "I miss how you used to be, so please just tell me what happened and how I can help you."

Dream's POV

I was controlling Horror with his positive emotions and watching what happens with the Bad Sanses, but seeing Nightmare so hurt by Horror's quietness was horrible. It was especially heartwretching to watch him sobbing over not getting a response from Horror, maybe I should just let him go. After seeing how they treat each other I feel bad for all I'm doing to them, plus Nightmare clearly cares a lot about Horror.

Nightmare buried his face into Horror's shirt more as I noticed him crying a little bit, then he did something I didn't expect. It was almost creepy of me to watch Nightmare kiss Horror in an attempt to bring him back to himself and I felt the need to give him back. My brother loves Horror and I'm hurting their relationship by controlling Horror, so I'll stop now.

Nightmare's POV

Horror collasped against me and I panicked, the others working to make sure he wasn't hurt. Then we took him to his bed when he didn't seem to have any injuries besides the hole in his skull and scars from past battles. I stayed by his side until he woke up, reading a book to pass the time and to keep me from falling asleep.

"W-what happened? Nightmare, hi," I smiled when he spoke to me, he looked tired and like he wanted to go back to sleep.

"You weren't acting like yourself for a while, but it seems like you don't remember. It's alright though, I still love you," he hugged me tightly and pulled me down onto the bed, it made me laugh a little.

"I'm sleepy, but I want you to stay," I let myself cuddle up beside him and he looked happy with the cuddling.

"I'll stay, you just need to rest," he fell back to sleep and I watched how he peacefully held onto me with an unusual amount of care, I let myself fall asleep too.


	3. Day 3 Betrayal

Horror's POV

I wish today was another ordinary day, but I'm not that lucky and so I got captured by the Star Sanses. They got me when I went out to visit my brother and are likely planning to torture me for information or something like that. Killer, Dust and Cross are all way better at surviving types of torture without giving up valuble information, but I'm weak mentally.

That's when I saw Ink standing in the doorway to the room they locked me in, a sickening smile on his face. He walked closer to me and I looked away from him so I don't have to watch him do what he wants to me, it gives me some control over this situation. I got scared when he touched my face and dragged his pointer finger over my mouth.

"We need you to talk, so let's start with an easy question. Why do you work for Nightmare? See an easy one, just answer it," he smiled at me and put his hands on my cheeks.

"I-I won't tell you anything," it didn't take much to make Ink mad and so I got slapped right across the face, it hurt quite a lot.

"Be a good boy now, it's a very simple question. The bigger the importance of the question, the bigger the punishment for not talking," I cried out in pain as he kicked me and he looked down at me with a bored look.

"I-I won't betray Nightmare," Ink frowned and stepped on my right leg, smiling as he put his weight onto it.

My leg snapped and I let out a blood curdling scream, "Ink, we told you to go easy on him. It's not easy to catch a member of Nightmare's team."

"Sorry Blue, I just got a little ahead of myself. We'll try again tomorrow," Blue looked at me with pity and dragged Ink up a set of stairs.

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts," I repeated to myself and cried silently, blood coming out of my injured leg.

Sleep was a sweet release from the pain and I savoured it, not wanting to leave it when it started slipping. I woke to see Blue sitting on the floor in front of me, his eyelights were looking over my body and I felt exposed, even with all my clothes on. He poked at my injury and I cried a bit, it made him look at my face, seeing that I wasn't asleep anymore.

"Oh, you're awake. I wanted to put this off for longer, Ink told me it's my turn to try talking to you and he'll do anything to get you to talk," I whimpered at him and he looked like he was regretting something.

"I refuse to talk about anything that you want me to," on the outside I put up a convincing act, but on the inside I was screaming for Nightmare to save me.

"Well that's not good for either of us, how about we just talk about things we enjoy? I won't try getting important information out of you," it felt suspicious, but it would be better than betraying my family and boyfriend.

"Alright," Blue smiled at me and began telling me a bit about his AU, it was annoying.

"Now it's your turn to tell me something about yourself," the thought of telling someone other than the people I trust about myself scared me, especially because it's someone from the Star Sanses.

"I like all kinds of food, that's all I want to share," he frowned and looked disappointed that he couldn't get more out of me.

"Horror, I know you don't want to share, but you have to. I... don't want Ink to be able to do what he's planning to, it would really hurt you," Blue looked guilty as he turned his head to look at the door.

"What does he want to do to me? It can't be that bad," he looked down towards the floor and got up.

"Tomorrow Dream will talk to you and if that doesn't work Ink will make you hurt in all possible ways," I wanted to stop him as he walked out the door and started shutting it behind him, but I stayed quiet.

Just then the feeling of hunger hit me and I started feeling scared, I don't want to starve again. I rocked back and forth to try calming myself down, my injured leg hurt a bit even, though I tried to push the thought of it out of my head. My mind thought of Nightmare and his warm embrace, protecting me from the dangers of the enemy that is surrounding me.

The time seemed to fly by, before I knew it Dream was walking into the room where I was trapped. He looked tired and upset, like something was terribly wrong, it made me scared. As he approached me I got more and more scared, until his hand was against my pelvis.

"So, I am a little bored and since I doubt you'll talk to me I'm just gonna have to do something to you," I cried out when Dream hit my pelvis, he was using his other hand to remove my shorts.

"Stop! Stop! I'll talk, please stop," my crying made him look disappointed and he rubbed at my pelvis to get me to summon something.

"You can talk later," he drowned out my cries with humming and smacks, it hurt to disobey him.

"I don't wanna summon anything," he looked bored and sat on top of me, using a knife to teach me a sick lesson.

The blade carved into my bones and made me cry, he kept going to try forcing me to obey. When I finally gave in and gave him what he wanted he hurt me again, the knife came down and was shoved up my ass. Dream smiled at me as he twisted it inside of me, pulling it out when my blood was dripping from my ass.

"Now be a good boy and let me fuck you, I mean it's disappointing that you gave me the male ectobody, but I can make due," he shoved his whole length into my ass and spent hours tearing me apart.

It felt like forever, his cum had filled my ass up at least six times and he had resigned to masterbating in the corner. He had said something about it not being fun if I was half passed out and not crying anymore, I think he just wanted to stop touching me. However my whole body hurt too much and I just wanted to go home, just to be with my family again.

"D-Dream, please don't hurt anyone. I'll tell you where our base is," he smirked at me and walked back over to me.

"Alright, now tell me," sadly I told him everything, from where the base is to how we see each other as a family.

Nightmare's POV

I've been trying to find Horror since he went missing, but there haven't been any leads and I'm really worried about him. Dust and Killer go out after each meal to look for him, while Cross looks into any negativity that I sense that is somewhere he might visit. I'm even searching in AUs that he wouldn't likely visit in case someone took him there to hurt him, but there has been nothing.

Just as I got back this time I saw a horrible sight, Dust, Killer and Cross were beaten half to death and the Star Sanses were standing over them. They shouldn't have been able to find this place, but that makes everything more understandable, they took Horror. He must have held out as much as he could, but Horror is too much of a softie for torture, so they wouldn't have to do much to break him.

"What have you done to Horror? You guys are the only option for where he could have gone," they just smiled at me and laughed.

"He broke after just a few things, he was begging to just tell us instead of anymore pain," Dream was the one to say that and then he just laughed, like Horror's pain is funny.

"You aren't gonna get away with hurting Horror," I lunged at the Star Sanses and that's when one of Dream's arrows pierced my soul, things started fading really fast.

Cross's POV

"Boss!? Please get up," me and the others were screaming and crying, begging Nightmare to move.

It was terrifying to watch his body get encased in stone, but the Star Sanses didn't seem surprised. They just turned towards us and began to finish us off, starting with Killer. He had his soul pierced and then Dust got his head cut off, they didn't do anything to me besides pick me up and go somewhere else.

I was dropped to the ground in a cell, Horror was chained to the wall and he was badly injured. Nightmare would have saved him if we knew earlier and none of this would have happened, if only we had known that he'd been captured. If only the dead could come back to life.


End file.
